camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GMKH99
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Claiming page. As you are new here you start out at Level 2, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 19:50, November 17, 2012 claims Claims do not go on the actual claim page, see this video http://screencast.com/t/K0Jx8GkX87N Umm.. an admin has to check that not me :( I no have admin rights I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 09:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping me with the whole adopt a newb thing im me if you have any questions 暗い (talk) 17:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Beach Hay it's me again. Umm I think you forgot about our character chat at the beach, so could you reply? Please? :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 19:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, how about we do back to Hollys page and they can pretend they had a great time. Dose that work for you? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) I posted on Holly's page :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Replied to Holly and, Would you like me to add the extra details to your word bubble? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Thannkyou for the hand in friendship, i am making the changes to your word bubble and I replied to Holly :D I don't have a badge made yet, sorry :( (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) How much dose Holly weigh? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to holly. Poor blind Ethan :D (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Sure, what do you need help with? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 13:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied back to holly and i'll find somthing you can add the your characters page :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 13:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly. Having summer winds powers is soo cool (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly and both are so cute togeather. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Okay i'll post in the forest (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) It can take a few minutes to load (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Ethan to the rescue!! (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly in the forest :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) No. Born in new zealand and lived here all my life. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) 9:26 pm (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) Such different times :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) this is xerxes. sean was my last username. Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 22:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) >.< Once you get to level two, you can check your user page for level upadtes :) 10:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. you can create one new :) seems like youre going to level 3 soon 10:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) awesome, thanks! if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 10:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I posted on holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Holly I posted in holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 07:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted in holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted in holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted on Holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) secret santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango and let you know who your secret santa people are ??? Dose holly want to get back togeather with Ethan? Or were the arrows a i'm sorry present?